thiefseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This the timeline mentioned through given dates throughout Thief. Some of it seems to be a mix of new material and references to the old series in some fashion. Background BR appears to be a reference to Baron Bresling's Rule/Reign as well as possibly House Black (both houses existed in history), and NR is a reference to the start of the Northcrest's Rule/Reign. 'y' seems to simply designate 'year'. Another way of saying this is in the year of Northcrest "#"Lady Christina's Will. The listing of the Baron's initial appears to be optional, but in most cases is given (where its not given may also indicate a split between rules of the Northcrest dynasty such as House Marlham rule). Since the first Baron Laurence Black The City has been ruled by various Barons from the Great Family Houses including Black, Eydark, Flevanter, Bresling, Marlham, and Northcrest. Dynasties were not always consecutive as the Northcrests have apparently ruled in two separate eras. The timeline represents a single timeline going from 'y' (year) 1 to 'y' 842 with designation of the rulers at the time (in which case its not clear when the Northcrests first began to rule). It covers a period of over 800 years of history when the new calendar began.Lady Christina's Will, Castinets, and the Custom House Bridge. The Old City/Old Town/Hidden City & Founders may be synonymous with the Lost City/Precursors, or the latter may predate the former (it is unclear). It's not known if the battle between the Builder and Trickster occurred before or after the founding of The Old City or before or after Karath-Din (depending on which era came first). But something survived of both religions, in either case. All is known is that there have been several Cities built one on top of the other for at least a few thousand years. A major theme around this timeline and the world's background (going by the developers statements) is the question of what if all the major religions and magical sects had been outlawed not long after the historical period of the original game series, and have been gone for centuries (assuming there is a parallel world were the the sects continued). In game only the Clockwise and Project Pendulum even touches on concepts of time travel and parallel universes idea (albeit in largely unconnected way other than being tied to Keepers somehow), however. But all in intents this game takes place in a world were history continued off the same universe as the original, were the religion and superstition had been banned.http://community.eidosmontreal.com/blogs/Take-5-QA-2?theme=thief Ancient History Before the coming of man The island and the mainland's coastline were but virgin countryside.Treatise on the Theory of Time Found in and below the earth lay the Primal a fundamental energy as old as the universe. Be it power, natural order, the magic of the gods or spirituality no one knows for sure. Primal was everyone but it cannot be sensed by most people.Thief Companion App This Primal energy was the source of all life, and possibly even gave rise to the old and new gods, and future civilization. Precursors *Emperor Va-Taraq of Karath-din dies.M9SCHOLR *Va-Toran is crowned emperor - seals colosseum for one year and one day in mourning.M9VATORNM9MONEY Destruction of Precursor civilization; The Extinction/Cataclysm *Karath-din is swallowed up by the earth.TG B09 Destruction of Kurshok civilization; The Great Fall *Orpetolia rules for 50 years. *The Trickster casts out the Kurshok.DUNhistoryDUNnewhome Most of their city is destroyed sent to the bottom of the sea. Only the Sunken Citadel remained. They have not seen the surface since, and eventually, cease to believe it exists entirely. The Old City *The founders cross the South Seas and found the First Landing Marker is established at the City's Docks near The Ocean thousands of years before, and began colonization of the island and mainland as a small colony as a trading outpost, and the outpost quickly grew into a large trading city.Thief Companion Note: This might also include the history of the lost city, which also dates back to that period.Aye! And wherefore such haste? Thousands of years this city hath held its secrets awaiting our eyes. Surely it could hold them another week or so. *According to various founding myths The City had been built by the old gods including Trickster and The Master Builder, formed with magical forces and mysterious energies and secretly controlled by a powerful hidden sect (Keepers).Thief Companion App * At an unknown period of time, The Trickster leads man and beast in the ways of nature and chaos. The Master Builder, however, leads man in the ways of tools and order. At some point, the Builder and the Trickster clash, with the Trickster defeated. TG Sound Folder: Hammer1 - HM1C0352 (the defeated adversary) *Eras pass in which The City is ruled by lords, leaders and kings imposing various political and ruling systems from monarchy to feudalism to theocracy and even merchant conglomerate. The Rise of the Pagans, Keepers and Hammerites :The Pagans continue to worship the ways of The Trickster as they had been taught for untold years before. :St. Edgar takes on the teachings of The Master Builder, and the Hammerites rise to power from the Stonemasons of the city.Memories of the Dead: RingCity ArtifactOM T4 The Hidden City :The Hag begins to collect glyph powers, The Ancient Keepers create the Sentient safeguards. Timeline ;BRy1 :The first Baron, Lord Laurence of House Black second of his generation takes the Baron's Chair ushering in the age of Barons, and the calendar is reset.Companion App "A Brief History ;Unknown Dates. :History records that there have been several city-wide catastrophes and terrible periods of total destruction that have wiped The City from the map, but it has always risen from the ruins to be reborn stronger than before. The bizarre destruction would spell the end of the Ruling House and pave way for change as The City recovered.Thief Companion App :The Great Plague occurs. Likely ending one dynasty and beginning the next. :House Flavanter dynasty begins.Thief Companion App :House Flavanter dynasty ends (another disaster occurs).Thief Companion App :House Eydark dynasty begins.Thief Companion App :The Hammerites find The Eye and bring it to the Hammerite Cathedral in Old Quarter. :The Eye exhibits strange behavior, moving to different locations within the cathedral when no one is looking.M11EYE ;c. 259http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/The_House_of_the_Widow_Moira:_In-game_text :The lucky coin is minted which will some 200 years later end up being owned by Captain Moira. :Possbile date when Gammal began extending her life. ;c. 327http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/TDS_Loading_Screen_Quotes :The Prophecitus text goes missing. ;c. BRy384http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/TG_B07 :The Catastrophe begins, as plagues hit the the city as the The Eye begins resurrecting the dead, who begin attacking everyone and everything living.M11BCKGDcatastrophe also mentioned in thief Companion :The City Council hurriedly constructs a wall to contain the zombies.M7WALL :The Keepers seal the cathedral using ancient elemental wards.M7EVIL One is kept by the Hammerites, another is sealed in Karath-din, another is enshrined in ancient caverns, and the last is kept with the mages of the Hand Brotherhood.M7MAPRM :The Bresling Dynasty begins rule of the City. :The Hag murders Lauryl and takes her skin. The Shalebridge Cradle catches fire. ;BRy394http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Casing_the_Joint:_In-game_text Phyleas Crowell begins working for Lord Bram Gervaisius.Milord, I'll be straight with you. I been the gardener at milord's manor for the last 40 years, for you and your father before you. It's been a good life up until recently. In the last few months, things've been changing round here and not in good ways. The gardens been shrunk again and again. Now most of my work has shifted over to caring for these fancy indoor gardens, these ‘terrariums'. It don't seem natural just having plants inside. I like watering them outside, under the hot sun, not in the glass and wooden cages of the rooms of this house. Just for the record, I think these mechanists is loony. They don't know nothing about plants or people. They just know how to tinker with their crazy contraptions. Telling Father Norrell he was being replaced by a Mechanist priest, was the last straw. I consider myself an honest woman and a practitioner of the Hammer faith. I want no part of these new faiths. I'm going to where they still hold to the old values. I leave the new ones to you young folks. Good luck. No longer your servant, --Phyleas Crowell ;c. 409 :MasterForger Alebus drinks from The Chalice and burns alive. The Chalice is barred.http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/TDS_resources_conversations ;BRy412 :The Crippled Burrick Tavern is established in its Original Location.City Heritage Plaques: The Crippled Burrick Tavern ;Unknown Dates :Interpreter Diocen retires his position, and Caduca takes his place.Diocen Letters :Garrett (the legendary Sneak Thief) joins the Keepers around the age of 10, and undergoes Keeper training.TG B01 :Garrett, in his twenties,The Matter of Garrett decides to use his skill for other means, leaves the Keepers to begin his life of crime.TG B02 :The Hag, using the name 'Gamall' and using Lauryl's form, is discovered by the Keepers, and begins translating. ;BRy422 :The city has a drought and one of the of the cities' rivers was very low.http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/TG_resources_conversations#Bafford3sv1: sv1c0202: Drought twelve years back, that was almost bad as this. ;BRy433https://thief.fandom.com/wiki/Thieves%27_Guild:_In-game_text :Thieves Guild is busy during the 4th month; Obtain info from Viktoria and Court Jester Teichholtz, bribe Debuty Meffan, and Capt. Pearsall, and a kickback for Constanle Mahk, and a Downinder Solus contract, and deliveries from Lesser Hrabota. :Zhan tried to break into first City B&T.G - Tried me a creak at First City B&T come two years back. More than I was skopped out for, tell you that, not my best o jobs. Had me a left little finger afore that, for one. Trouble be, the place spents a full purse on the damned TILE floors. Couldn't take a step back nor fort, should I set an echo up to the roof. Had me a dram more o nerve, mights have gone slow-feet enough and get by, or wait patientlike till the thugmen be past. But no, had me to go and raise a noise on that tile and out they jump. No worry for you, mate, all your talents. But for me, well, get me a coin and prick your ears samewise, seems a fair trade. -Zhan ;BRy434http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Bafford%27s_Manor:_In-game_text#M2LEDGE :Garrett is hired to collect The Eye for Constantine.TG CS06 Garrett discovers the location of the Eye and the Elemental Wards. He collects the talismans and releases the Eye, which he then unwittingly delivers into the hands of the Trickster.TG CS11 :Garrett loses one of his eyes to the Trickster, who takes it for his ritual.TG CS11 :After rescuing the Hammerites, they give Garrett a Fake Eye to destroy The Trickster.TG B14 :An idealistic Hammerite named Karras gives Garrett a Mechanical Eye.T2 Sound Folder: Karras - kar1602A :Karras founds the Mechanist Order and begins his rise to power. :Truart takes control of the City Watch. :The Hammerites begin to lose influence. :Gaining the trust of the Watch, the Nobility, and businessmen alike, the Mechanists begin a large grab for power, despite being a very new splinter group. ;BRy435Original Website Storyline: "It's been a over a year since the events portrayed in Thief: The Dark Project, and Garrett's life has returned to a kind of chaotic normalcy, marked by daring independent thieving runs and lucrative "jobs."http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline :Karras rises to power during The Metal Age. :Blackbrook goes to war with The City and Baron Bresling. :The Watch begins rounding up all criminal elements for the Servant project. :Garrett inadvertently walks into a trifecta of the City Watch, his old enemy Viktoria, and the Keeper Prophecy. ;BRy436 :Garrett and Viktoria work together to thwart Karras's plans to destroy all biological life in The City, and end up killing him in the process. Viktoria sacrifices herself at Soulforge Cathedral. ;Unknown Dates :Nine years before Wallace Crumb makes a bet to sleep in the Cradle, and never returns.http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Quarter:_In-game_text#OQcradle :The Hammerites slowly return to power after the fall of the Mechanists. :Garrett is accused of murder, and is hunted by the Keepers. :The Hag disguised as an old woman attacks Garrett,TDS gamalls trap leading to the aid of Inspector Drept.TDS drepts tale :Stonemarket Clock Tower is destroyed or damaged (by Garrett the Sneak Thief). :The Hag returns to her true form when Garrett frees Lauryl's soul from the Cradle. The Hag goes on a rampage through the Keeper Compound.TDS gamall revealedTDS gamalls treachery :Aided by the Keepers and Drept, Garrett defeats the Hag. ;Unknown Dates :After the Hag's capture, all prophecy, every glyph, and every bit of Keeper magic is destroyed. All books are empty, and building appear in the city out of nowhere.TDS final cutscene :Garrett leads the remaining Keepers. :Garrett catches a pick-pocket, akin to how the Keepers found Garrett.TDS final cutscene TG B01 :The Ancient Keeper religion ceases to be relevant and begins to die out (in time The City builds over the ruins of its holdings). Garrett is blamed for the Dark Age and for causing the trying times ahead (he becomes known as the legendary master Sneak Thief). :The clock tower goes under construction, restoration and repairs for the first time. ;BRy459 :Widow Edwina Moira's Dream is brought to life by Baron BreslingCity Heritage Plaque: Moira AsylumPlaque on Edwina Moira statueThief Companion App, and the Moira Asylum is constructed as a place for treating anumber of ailments including the problems of the Sneak Thief. The master Sneak Thief was attributed to the times of woe. He was a man sorely tempted by that which, to him, did not belong -- a misplacement of desire, to see the world in an order which it must not deviate from...History, 4 ;Unknown Dates :Carlysle's Mill is built. :Family Carlysle loses most of its land holdings, except for Carlysle's Mill. :Ulysses Northcrest becomes the first Northcrest Baron. He outlaws worship of the old gods. :The Hammerite, and Pagan religions are effectively banned, and begin to weaken and disappear. :Baron Ulysses turns the Moira Asylum into a prison to house The City's degenerates and make it into something that the Sneak Thief cannot escape from. :While imprisoned, the legendary master Sneak Thief Garrett manages to hide a hidden treasure cache including coins as old as The City, and a strange painting. He lost his mechanical eye in the prison (although its not known if he escaped or died there)..CacheTreasureUnique Loot: Mechanical Eye :Ulysses cedes his rule over to Isaiah Northcrest who is assassinated on his first day of rule :Unknown Northcrest or another House takes over? ;y521 :The Great City Riots occur. House Castinet mysteriously vanishes and the butterfly brooches are lost. :The may have lead to the rise of House Marlham. ;c. MRy542 :The Great Storm causes huge landslides and a portion of The City collapsed. :The storm sees the end of House Marlham, and the Northcrests (again?) take power. ;NRy598 :The Siren's Rest is established in Riverside as a Safe Berth from the South Seas.City Heritage Plaques: The Siren's Rest ;y624 :The Great Tempest hits the city. Only a portion of the Customs House Bridge's Original Structure survived.City Heritage Plaques: Custom House Bridge ;NRy662 :The great fires burn and rage through the city. The original Crippled Burrick Pub was moved from its Original Location (Wayside) to its new location in Stonemarket between Clock Tower Plaza and the Mourningside.City Heritage Plaques: The Crippled Burrick Tavern ;NRy689 :Barnabus Northcrest the Boy Baron wishes that the Moira Asylum become a source of great Creativity and Income for the people he serves. :History of Moira Asylum is written. ;NRy710 :The Dayport Wall is raised by Order of Baron Oliver Northcrest. ;NRy764 :Elias Northcrest is born.Bio in Thief App, as well as Northcrest Document, and based on Aldous birth (Elias was 17 at the time of Aldous birth) ;NRy772 :Samias Northcrest begins the Northcrest's persuit of the Primal. :Baron Samias Northcrest dies in battle at Morendrum.Morendrum Medal :Harland Northcrest becomes the ninth baron. ;NRy781 :Aldous Northcrest-Hucks is born.Thief Companion App ;NRY789 :The long neck silver label is bottled. ;c. NRy802 :The baby who would later be known as the Thief-Taker General is born.Bio in Smartphone App ;NRy806 :Elias begins researching into the Primal, as his father isn't doing much with it. :c. Young Garrett is bornhttp://community.eidosmontreal.com/blogs/Wanted-Garrett ;NRy808 :Harland Northcrest cedes his power over to Elias Northcrest. Elias is coronated, and becomes the tenth Baron Northcrest. :Summersday wine by Wyder of the Vine is produced. ;NRy812 :Harland Northcrest confesses to having had a child with Elspeth Hucks shortly before he dies. :The Collector is born. ;NRy814 :Elias Northcrest creates The Awakened. ;c. NRy822 :Erin is born. ;NRy827 :The Stonemarket Clocktower breaks down for the second time, while still under restoration. ;NRy830 :Elias Northcrest begins preparation for the age of industry in The City. He has erected new buildings on top of the old, and laid the foundations of a progressive future. Elias begins to think the old gods get in the way of progress, bring the city to stagnation. :For the third time in many years work to restore the Clock Tower stops due to tragedy, when a child worker fell to his death in the plaza. Following the event workers refused to climb the scaffolds again following the accident believing the place may be haunted or cursed (it was rumored than the chief engineer was crushed in his own gears when it was first constructed).CLOCK TOWER STOPS AGAIN! :c. An eight year old Erin comes to the City. ;NRy831 :Elias Northcrest, Cornelius and Bloumount discover a an ancient tome in one of the areas below ground from an earlier age. It was believe to be hundreds of years old. It was filled with primitive symbols and explained a ritual or procedure on how to harness the Primal energy inside of an empty vessel. ;NRy834 :Baron Northcrest begins work on the City's power solution pipes are installed in much of the city. :Baron Elias Northcrest outlaws the worship of the old gods for the third time since The City was ruled by a Northcrest. The chapels around the city are demolished. :Baron Northcrest tours the demolished chapels in Dayport, in preparation to be replaced by pipe-houses. :The Keep is built (roughly where Angelwatch once stood). ;NRy838 :The father of the collector passes his possessions onto his son. ;NRy839 :Elias Northcrest is reunited with Aldous his brother, and convinced him to join The Awakened. :Medical Act of NRy839 enforces confidentiality act and secrecy of experimental treatments. ;NRy840 :Vivian and Elias Northcrest attend a banquet at Lord Shipton manor. Vivian acknowledges religious sympathy when answering Mayhew about the Primal energy angering Elias. ;NRy841 :Elias Northcrest learns he is sterile and will be the last of his line. The Primal energy had prematurely aged him, and caused his sterility. :Garrett and Erin attempt to rob Northcrest Manor in Auldale. :Erin is admitted into the Moira Asylum. :White Sails loses some cargo near the Shoals of the coast of the Throvian Mainland. ;NRy842 :Garrett returns to the city with no memory of the previous year. Notes *The original series occurred under the Bresling dynasty. *But no specific dates are given for when Karras existed. Conjecture based on the change of location of the Crippled Burrick's location, and/or construction of Moira Asylum, and the dates given, would suggest an earlier period for when Karras was alive. **In the original series Thief: The Dark Project took place in a year marked only as '34' (which means it would have to exist in 434 of the BRy dating system before the founding of the Moira Asylum). **Thief II begins a year after the first, and covers events over about two years. **Thief: Deadly Shadows timing is unknown. *The old religions being banned had to have first occurred at least ten generations before present times, and it appears it wasn't consecutively. The current Lord Northcrest is already an old man (and has ruled for decades), but his outlaw decree and destruction of the churches only occurred in the last decade. His ancestor Ulysses was the first Northcrest to ban the old gods. *The Shalebridge fire (possible reference to the Shalebridge Cradle fire) occurred 2-3 generations before based on the references (the guards suggest that their older relatives or some older person they knew had experienced events of the fires. It's unlikely that the Shalebridge fire is related to the fires of 662. However based on certain other details it could just be another fire that's occurred in Shalebridge. **Technically The City has seen many fires between the fires mentioned in the old and new series. The fires of the Catastrophe that burned out portions of the Old Quarter, the Shalebridge Cradle fire, the fires that burned through much of the city (662). So having another fire in Shalebridge in the middle of the 700 or early 800s wouldn't be out of the ordinary. *The Blackbrook war is something recorded in history books, one of the guards 'read about' it in a history book). *There is mention of other plagues in The City's historic past, not to be confused with the gloom. This may be a nod to a number of different plagues including the plague of undead during the Catastrophe and the Great Plague. *Carlysle's Mill, the date for its construction does not exist in the game, as the date on the plaque had worn away. It's unclear if it was built before or after events of Karras. **Assuming "old Garrett" didn't cause the Carlysle bankruptcy and loss of assets, it could have been built after the events Thief II. **If "old Garret" was the cause, it could have been built before Castle Carlysle was robbed by the thief in Thief II. **Architecturally it appears to be a combination of stone (like old thief games) rather than more modern brick/concrete/plaster look but with wooden bits closer to late 19th century architecture of the new Thief game (which may show its been at least refurbished at some point). Strangely despite being abandoned its still functioning with smoke coming out of the chimney. *Silent Joff maybe the same Joff mentioned in The Dark Project (he is now long dead). *Oxheart Perry appears to be the descendent of Heartless Perry. *The Clocktower was likely reconstructed a few centuries after Thief: Deadly Shadows, as it exists on the current surface of the city, at least one layer above the old City (see vanished quarters/The Hidden City). This may be the same situation for the Carlysle's Mill unless it was built on a hill to begin with. *The Great Tempest and the Great Storm may be intended to be same event. But if not, there are a couple of points that must be discussed. **The dates for the two events do not match up with one occurring over 200 years before, and the other happening over 100 years before. **It is known that House Marlham at least ruled after Bresling (but history of Moira Asylum would suggest that at least the first two Northcrests ruled not long after Bresling as well as Sneak Thief apparently was still alive by the time of Ulysses after the prison was built). **If Great Tempest is the same as the Great Storm then there would have to be a divide between the early Northcrests and the later Northcrests. **If Great Storm happened earlier than the Great Tempest, then there is room for a Marlham or two to have ruled briefly between Bresling and the first Northcrest. **The Great Storm sounds a lot like the Great Tempest, but the Companion App appears to suggest that Northcrests came after Marlham (with no indication of a split between early and later Northcrests). Assorted Dates *A letter to High Priest Greidus (Thief 3) mentions he has been teaching there for roughly twenty years.High Priest Greidus, Thou hast served tirelessly these twenty years to impart thy wisdom to the world. Indeed, there hast been no initiate to leave St. Edgar's without the mark of thine own particular brand of teaching, blazoned in the stripes upon their backs. In recognition thereof, this token, a jeweled cat o' nine tails. Carry it ever with thee, as needs must thou use it often. Brothers Imbrel, Partis, Mendus, Raphael *Mutilations by the Hag started roughly 30 years before, another occured 6 years later.Mine investigation, in truth, continues apace into years long gone. More deaths hath I learned of that fit the pattern. The City Guards care for naught beyond the tips of their noses, so no connection didst they see. In a death thirty years past, the skin of the victim wast destroyed or removed. Another case twas six years later, and the report says only that the body wast 'mutilated', though it dost note a bent and aged woman was seen nearby." She has been around for centuries.Gamall: Yes, yes, thinking, too clever, but still one step behind. Your Keeper Artemus, convenient to use his form to take the Artifacts from you. His life... mine, mine now. And yours... Where?! No! But no use hiding; a thousand eyes I have to spy after you. No use running, fleeing - a thousand legs at my bidding! I will prevail! I have lived years decades centuries, I will live forever! *Sabine found a scroll not less than a hundred years of age.Sabine: "(Excited) With mine own eyes I saw it! 'Twas a scroll, not less than a hundred years of age...!" *The Lost City was thousands of years old.Aye! And wherefore such haste? Thousands of years this city hath held its secrets awaiting our eyes. Surely it could hold them another week or so. *Following the death of Va-Taraq and the beginning of the quakes, Va-Toran locked the great colosseum of Karath-din for a year and a day in mourning... *Captain's lucky coin was 200 years old.I'd give my notice if it weren't for the widow - they'll rob her blind if I'm not around to stop it. As it is, I can't be everywhere at once. But heaven help the ones I catch! Have to face it - she's not in her right mind. This morning she handed me some old coin as a tip - it was the Captain's lucky coin and 200 years old if it was a day. She must have got into his old things, the poor dear. But if I give it back, she'll just give it to Standish. I'll bring it to the library and see if I can research what it's worth. *"Cry, Brethren, for the Betrayer is Come. Your Hands will be Crippled, and you will Perish as the Wretched Outcast in the Bleak Unwritten. And you will know the face of the Destroyer. - Recovered text from The Prophecitus, missing for 132 years. *Compendium of Reproach went missing a decade before.Since it is of utmost importance that Interpreter Caduca continue her quest to uncover the identity of the Brethren and Betrayer, she should not be interrupted for any reason. Also, several Elders have been tasked with other urgent endeavors, including the search for the missing Compendium of Reproach, and the Glyph Key that unlocks it. The Compendium, a large golden slab, sealed with a glyph, may contain prophecies pertinent to the Dark Age problem and has been missing for well over a decade. It is useless without its Glyph Key, which we believe may have gone missing around the same time. If you have been assigned to one of the quest groups, an Elder will contact you. *The city has seen bad luck for two decades (twenty years).Parcell - I hear there's a coppermonger on Center Street who's offering good prices for halfpence minted more than twenty years ago. Something about luck charms - guess the luck of the city's been pretty bad the past couple decades. What think you, the pair of us go through the halfpenny stores after hours tonight? -Will *Lauryl was skinned by the hag almost a decade before TDS. References